


Will These Ever Be

by regentzilla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regentzilla/pseuds/regentzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town was just as they'd left it, more or less— there were some modern renovations here and there, maybe it was a little cleaner— compared to themselves, everything else seemed preserved in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will These Ever Be

It had been a long time since they were back home. Morau’s Sea Hunter exam was looming less than a week away, and while Novu knew him far too well to even suspect that he might have been nervous, silly little fits of nostalgia in the face of big changes were just his style.

The town was just as they’d left it, more or less— there were some modern renovations here and there, maybe it was a little cleaner— it was hard to tell. The last time Novu had been there it was with thick-framed glasses and without the crisp suit and immaculate hair, and Morau’s childhood had mostly been a short, chubby, outdoors-grimy affair. Compared to themselves, everything else seemed preserved in time.

The pond outside of town was especially unchanged— the shore was still pebbled, the water was calm as ever, the reeds and tall grass didn’t seem an inch taller than they’d been when the two of them left. Novu watched as Morau dove into the water fully clothed, silently retrieved his sunglasses from where they’d fallen and tucked them into his breast pocket.

The pond’s surface stayed mirror-smooth for nearly 20 minutes before Morau surfaced and took a steady breath, slicking his hair back. Novu could see the grey streaked back from his temples like ribbons through glossy black— it was a far cry from all the times he’d watched Morau emerge choking and gasping after a scant eight minutes, hair in his mouth and arms pinwheeling him towards the shore.

When Morau was once again standing next to Novu, he shook off like a dog. “Can we go to your mansion?”

Novu pulled his wet-spattered glasses off with a thin frown and rubbed them on his sleeve. “I suppose. What do you need it for?”

Morau wiggled his eyebrows, making sure to flex as much as possible while he wrung out his shirt. “I wouldn’t want to get your suit all dirty.”

Novu’s mansion was spotless as usual, but when Morau sprawled out on his back and pulled Novu against his chest Novu didn’t even touch the ground. His fingers looked thin and spindly against Morau’s barrel chest and his legs strained around Morau’s waist. Morau’s hands absolutely dwarfed his head when he held Novu still for a kiss. It was surreal to think that this was the same chunky little Morau who he once didn’t see for a summer back when they were kids, that the jokester who’d greeted him that autumn by picking him up and rumpling his hair had shed his unfamiliarity with his own stature and become this.

Morau jolted Novu back to the present with a pinch on the ass.

“You okay there? Thinking about the good old days or something?”

Novu hummed in response against Morau’s lips, threading his fingers through Morau’s hair and rutting gently forward against his abs.

Morau’s hands were calloused and strong, shucking Novu’s clothes easily and teasing him with gentle, rough-skinned touches. Novu came far too quickly, shuddering as he spilled hot over Morau’s knuckles. He shoved Morau down onto his back with a slightly wobbly smirk and it wasn’t long until Morau was clutching at his hair, sending groans and sighs echoing through the empty room.

When they were both spent, Morau dragged Novu on top of him again, and Novu couldn’t find it in himself to complain about the sweatiness and the stickiness.

“I wonder if we’ll ever look back on this,” Morau muttered, voice already thick with the beginnings of sleep, “after I’m a Sea Hunter and you’re teaching.” There was something unspoken there, something a little too abstract for Morau to articulate as pillow talk— would they ever think back on this and want to visit their hometown because of it, would these ever be the good old days.

“I’m sure we will,” Novu replied. Morau was already snoring.


End file.
